


The Skype Call

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Wade x Yami [2]
Category: Aaron Ash - Fandom, Lordminion777 - Fandom, Wade Barnes - Fandom, yamimash - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: This is a prequel of this story here: http://lyricallywritten.deviantart.com/art/One-Hell-Of-A-Night-Yamseptiplier-chapter1-572820542 It's a threesome pairing fic so if that isn't your thing, it's fine, it won't stop you from getting what's going on in this story, it just helps piece things together more.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron's been questioning his sexuality for a while now. Maybe a friend he likes a lot, can help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skype Call

He usually didn't do this here anymore. Most of the time it was too risky. 

It had to be done at night of course, when no one would be around, or when he could do it in his bed with no one noticing because of the covers.

The last time he could remember doing it out in the open was years ago, when he still lived with his mom. He shuddered some, remembering her walking in on him one time, but chuckled soon after, when he remembered he actually told his fans the whole story in a gears of war episode. 

Yes, this used to be a risky move, but when you have the house to yourself and no one lives with you, things like this become as natural as walking around the house naked, which he does do often now.

Headphones were adorn, he was comfy in his computer chair, a box of tissues were at hand, and a website was open. A simple Bing search for something specific always worked, but tonight, he thought he'd be adventurous. 

The dirty blonde haired man decided to search through the website to see if anything caught his interest. 

As he scrolled through, a certain title caught his eyes: _Men Making Love_. The thumbnail consisted of two guys in a bed sharing a kiss. 

"No, come on Aaron, not that one." He mumbled to himself, as he scrolled passed it.

As he scrolled through more, he couldn't take his mind off that one video. As a minute went by with no luck of finding something that looked good, he said fuck it, unbutton and unzipped his pants, then clicked the video.

Aaron wanted to break his own member off, as he felt it get hard as soon as the two men in the video began to make out and pull each others shirts off. 

Lately he couldn't help it, this was the only thing he found attractive. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his mind off of other men. Especially one certain man. 

As he watched the video, he couldn't help but put himself in place of the man on bottom, and one of his best friends as the other on top.

Aaron grabbed onto his now throbbing member and began to stroke it, as he pictured himself in the video. He moaned loudly, picking up his pace.  
He closed his eyes and bit his lip, thinking about how it would feel if he had someone else doing this for him, if he had, him.

It started off as an emotional thing. He loved how nice his friend was to him, how sweet, stupidly funny, and thoughtful he was, but then the fantasies came. What if he could have him in his room right now?? What would they do?? Would Aaron be brave enough to throw himself on the other man, or would he try to take it slow?? 

Every thought, every outcome, always ended in something sexual. And that's how he got himself in this predicament right here. Pants around his ankles, eyes shut tight, bottom lip turning red from being bit too hard, hand going so fast on his hard dick it was a blur of white, and of course the moaning of two men fucking blaring in his headphones. He wished he could witness what was going on in this video in real life.

Aaron took his freehand and lifted his shirt, twisting and lightly flicking his own nipples to add on to the pleasure his body was experiencing. Thoughts of his bestfriend entered his mind more and he didn't want them to leave.

"Ah, yes!" Aaron moaned, precum pouring out of the tip of his member, "Mmm, don't stop! Oh! It feels so good Wa-"

A loud blaring sound came through his headphones, overpowering the video.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, as he remembered he had forgotten to turn skype off.

He quickly fixed himself and leaned up to see who was calling him. He was face to face with a drawing of a man with brown hair, who was wearing a red shirt with a 'W' on it and LordMinion777 was below the picture.

Shocked, Aaron almost didn't answer the call. He calmed himself down, telling himself to act casual. He pushed in his chair to hide the fact that he was only in his boxers and finally answered, seeing Wade's webcam come on.

"Yami!" Wade exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Wade!" Aaron yelled.

"Huh?? I can't hear you." Said Wade, looking confused.

"Dammit!" The British man cursed, putting his headphones around his neck.

He had forgotten he had on his headphones that didn't have a mic on them. He quickly grabbed the right headset, that was on his desk beside him, and unplugged the ones he had on.

 _"Ahh! Yes, fuck me harder! Fuck this ass daddy, fuck it!!!_ "

"Ah!" Aaron screamed, coughing and hacking as he tried to make noise, while trying to pause the video on his computer.

When he paused it, he plugged his headset in.

"Uh, hey Wade." Aaron Greeted, as he turned his webcam on.

"Hey Yami. I've missed you buddy! How've you been??" Asked the American.

"Um, good, great! I've missed you too Wade. How have you been??"

"Terrific. So... I guess I interrupted something??" Wade questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

Aaron's face turned bright pink as he thought of how to answer.

He shook his head no, "No, no! You didn't interrupt anything."

"Heh, you sure?? Cause I think I might of interrupted you're, hard work." Said Wade, winking dramatically.

"What?! What are you even talking about??"

"Ok Yami. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. I'll just let you get back to your video."

"No, wait! I-I was just watching the game grump! You know how those guys get. Sorry if it sounded weird, haha." Aaron lied, awkwardly laughing.

"Oh?? Didn't sound like Arin. Though that is something he would say." Wade stated.

"Mhm, he was doing a voice." The shorter man replied, "So anyways, what are you doing??"

"Nothing really. Just got back from playing basketball with some friends and got on here to render some videos. Everything's finished up now and I noticed you were on here, so I thought I'd give you a call. Feels like we haven't spoken to each other since we last recorded those Gmods together. What were you doing??" Wade questioned.

"Yea I know! It's been a while! I wasn't doing anything at all. Had sometime to spare so I thought I'd just watch some, YouTube videos." Aaron explained.

"Oh, nice." Said the tall man.

Wade stretched back in his chair, almost making the other man choke.

"Wade?! What the hell??" He frantically asked.

"Huh?? Oh! Hah, sorry. I said I just got back from playing basketball. I was hot so I took off my shirt. Hey, at least you can't see my boxers." He said, laughing some.

"Heh, yea, because that be horrible."

Aaron gulped, trying his best not to look at Wade too long. He bit the inside of his lip a little, trying to keep himself calm. It wasn't his fault that he thought Wade looked sexy right now.

"Yami??" Wade called out.

Or that his voice gave him chills. It wasn't his fault that, that he liked his bestfriend. He just couldn't help it. 

"A-Aaron?? You ok buddy??" The other man questioned, sounding concerned.

Aaron finally looked back up at the camera.

"Oh! Yea, I'm fine." He replied, "Sorry about that, was just thinking about something."

"What, how to keep your porn watching a secret?? I mean..." Wade asked, ending in a sarcastic tone.

"I WASN'T WATCHING PORN!!! I told you I was watching an old video Mawk and I did together!" Aaron yelled, face becoming red.

"Really?? Wow you're a bad liar. I thought I was terrible at lying." Wade chuckled, "Yami, you told me you were watching Game Grumps." He quietly reminded him.

Aaron's eyes grew big as he started to stammer, "Y-Yea, because I was! I was watching them first then watched the video with M-Mark and I. Uh, Game Grumps was paused and when you called it started playing the video and-"

"Aaron." Wade softly called out, leaning in to his mic, "If you were watching porn, it's really ok, not a big deal at all. If you were watching, a certain type, of porn, that's ok too. You can tell me anything, I won't make fun or judge you."

The English man felt his throat get dry as he tried to come clean to his friend.

He put his head down and nodded yes, "I-I was watching porn."

"Then that's all you had to say. Jeez, you act like you're the only one who watches porn on his down time. Believe me, you aren't my first friend I've found watching porn, won't be the last." Wade casually stated, chuckling.

"B-But you heard." Timidly said Aaron.

"I know I did. I heard a pretty good chunk of it. Is that suppose to mean something??" He asked.

"Yea! You know what I was watching!"

"So...?? I heard a guy screaming, probably because of another one, you were watching gay porn. It's really not that big of a deal." He assured, "A lot of people do it."

"Yea, but not straight guys!" Aaron retorted.

"How do you know that?? Everyone has their own thing. I'm positive there's probably completely straight men, and completely straight women, that watch some type of homosexual porn, it's ok. Probably gay men and women who watch straight porn too." Wade said, trying to comfort Aaron, "Your secrets safe with me."

Aaron put his head down and rolled his eyes. Just another incident were Wade has shown he's the sweetest kindest man on the face of the earth. Aaron felt his heartache, why did he have to like Wade so much?? This wasn't the first time he had fallen for one of his best friends, might not be the last, but he knew he would never like anyone as much as he likes Wade.

"I wasn't just watching the video." He said.

"Oh, so I really did interrupt you. I'm sorry." Wade apologized.

"It's fine."

"Hey, if you wanted to get back to doing it, you can."

"But I don't want to hang up on you." 

The curly haired man went silent for a second, then put his head down, "Y-You don't have to."

"WHAT!?" Aaron asked, almost screaming into his mic.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I'm taking advantage of the situation, I'm sorry." Wade quickly said.

"What you on about??" Aaron questioned.

Wade let out a sigh, "I-I mean, I was going to let you continue while, while I stayed on the call. I know that's terrible. I don't even know why that thought came in to my head."

"Wait, so you'd let me finish yanking it, while you sat there and watched??" He asked, feeling confused.

"No! Yes...?? I-I wouldn't actually watch. It's just, if you didn't want to hang up on me but, you still wanted to finish up, I'd let you. I'd even mute myself and take off my headphones, then you could just type to me when you were done. Oh and of course you can turn off your webcam. I wouldn't leave the computer just wait for-"

"Why would you want to do that??" Aaron asked, feeling confused.

"Because, because, because..."

"Oh no." Aaron morbidly said, cutting his friend off, "You feel bad for me don't you?? How did you figure it out?? Did I seem that desperate??"

"Figure what out??"

"Oh don't play coy Wade! I know you know that I like you! Is that why you want to stay on, because you pity me?? You really think that's what I want, for you to watch me?? You think that I was jacking off to the thought of you?? You think seeing you shirtless right now turns me on?? You think you being sweet about keeping this a secret makes me like you even more?? Is that what you think?!" Aaron yelled, "Because you'd be right! I'm fucking obsessed with you Wade. Is that what you want to hear?? That I'm this weird guy whose falling for his best friend!? Because I am. I really am."

It got quiet on both ends of the call, neither man knowing what to say.

"Aaron... if we were together right now, I'd kiss you." Wade whispered, "I don't know why you sound so upset over this, I feel really happy. Ecstatic even. I like you too. I'm bisexual. I thought you knew that."

"N-no..."

"Oh, well I am." Wade chuckled, "Feels good to get that off my chest. So I take it you are too??"

Aaron shook his head no, "No, I'm straight... I think."

"Oh, you don't know?? Well, if you like me and you're watching gay porn, then maybe you are, bi??" He asked.

"I don't know." Aaron sighed, "I don't even know if I like girls anymore."

"Then you're gay."

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled, making the other man jump back, "Sorry, it's all a little confusing. You're not the first guy that I've liked but, you're the first one that I actually confessed to."

"Well I feel honored." Wade said, smirking.

"Ugh, that smile. Stop making me like you even more!" Aaron chuckled.

"Heh, sorry?? Hey, how about you not label yourself. If you aren't sure, that's fine, just don't let it eat away at you." Wade advised.

"Ok, thanks!" Aaron said smiling.

For the first time in a while, he felt confident and sure of himself.

"So about you jacking off right now..." Wade started.

"Shut up! I was bored, and horny, and thinking of... someone." Aaron admitted, looking up at the camera.

"Oh, I see. Well, you can finish beating it to me, I mean it! It! Finish beating it to the video and call me right after your done." The taller man said, face becoming hot as he laughed, "I seriously didn't even mean to say that!"

"Haha, ok. You sure you're fine with that, though?? I'd call you, as soon, as I was done. I'd be still out of breath, probably covered in-"

"I don't want to hear that!" Wade yelled, "Jeez Louise! My virgin ears Yami."

"Heh, yea. You weren't too worried about your virgin eyes." He teased.

"Well maybe I wanted to see, hmph!" Wade pouted, "Might even still want to hear."

"R-Really??" Aaron asked, taking a more serious tone.

"Well I mean, if you wanted me to. You can turn the video back on if you needed to." He stated.

"No, I think I'd be fine without it. So, I can just go ahead and... finish?? You'd be completely ok with me doing that while on camera??" He questioned.

"Yea, I don't mind. Go for it."

Aaron nodded his head in understanding and obeyed Wade. He looked down at the computer desk as he began to run his index finger and thumb up his own shaft, gripping it tight after a little while. The shorter man started to stroke himself, breathing picking up as it started to feel good.

He then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, rubbing up and down his growing erection.

Wade's eyes grew wide as he watched his friend, wishing that he could jump through his own webcam.

"Oh my God." He whispered.

"Huh, what??" Aaron questioned, stopping quickly.

"S-Sorry! I just, wow. I was just thinking that you're pretty big, Aaron." Wade stated.

"Really?? You like it??"

The American began to blush, looking over the part of his friends member he could see.

"Um, y-yea. Yea I do."

"Oh, do you want to see it closer??"

Wade nodded his head, his mouth slightly dropping open. Aaron adjusted his camera so it was focused on his body. He then sat back in his chair, pulling his shirt up some.

"What do you, think??" He shyly questioned.

"Wow... it's um, um, nice. It's big. And your body's p-perfect." The other complemented.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Um, you should probably just continue stroking yourself, now." He suggested.

Aaron obeyed his friend, breathing deeply as he slowly drifted his hand up and down his hard on.

"L-Like that??" The shorter man questioned.

Wade bit his lip. He couldn't believe that Aaron was just, doing this for him!

"Mhm, maybe go a little faster. If you wanted." He replied, hoping the other would listen.

And with out hesitation, Aaron was stroking himself faster.

"Like this??" He panted.

"Just like that." Wade growled, mouth on the verge of watering, "Do you do anything else while you masturbate??"

"Umm, I like to um..." Aaron started, but stopped.

"To what?? You can tell me."

"Uh, I like to rub my nipples sometimes."

"Oh! Do you?? Are they sensitive??" Wade asked, tongue tracing his own teeth.

"Mhm." He moaned in response.

"Then why don't you do that now?? Everyone likes playing with them, I take it you like it a lot??"

"I-I actually love doing it."

"Good, me too."

Once more Aaron obeyed, blushing profusely as he began to play with his nipples, while he continued to vigorously stroke himself.

Wade could feel his own member getting hard as he watched his best friend.

"Does that feel good??" Wade questioned.

"Yes, Wade. Real good." Aaron moaned.

He almost moaned himself, from hearing Aaron say his name in that sexy accent.

Wade began to palm himself through his boxers.

"You think you can get your face in view too??" He questioned.

"Um, of course." Aaron said, scooting his chair up to fix his camera again.

When he scooted it back, he was in full view and Wade could see everything.

"This good??" Questioned Aaron.

"Great." Wade said.

Aaron continued the task of stroking himself and teasing his pink nipples. His face was turning even redder from the heat rising in his body, and a little from the embarrassment of being watched.

"Wade!" The English man whined loudly, getting lost in the moment.

Wade jumped a little, startled by how desperately his friend groaned his name.

"I'm sorry for moaning your name like that." He apologized, noticing the other mans reaction, "I just wish you were here Wade."

"Do you??" Wade asked, feeling himself get harder, "What would you want me to do??"

Aaron groaned, "Anything, everything! Tell me what you would do to me."

"I-I'd kiss you. I'd hold you really tight in my arms and kiss you while I laid you back on your bed. Then uh, I start to kiss down your beautiful body, every inch of it." Said Wade, licking his lips as his mouth watered.

"Mm, I want you so badly. I want to kiss and lick all over your chest, down to your stomach, and maybe even lower." He responded, tongue licking the air.

The taller man gasped. Aaron was being so sexy, it was driving him crazy.

"Yea?? Mm, I want to play with your little nipples. I want to run my tongue along them and suck them until they're nice and hard, just so I can slowly tease them with my thumbs." He informed, in a smooth voice.

"W-Wade." Aaron stuttered as his body shuttered.

"I... I love hearing you call my name like that. I want you, Aaron. I want to know what those cute little lips feel like on mine." 

Aaron bit his lips, "Soft and sweet."

He nodded in agreement, "I bet."

Wade had started to take his own member out of his boxers. He gritted his teeth at how hard he was getting, just by looking at his friend. The taller man rubbed a thumb against his sensitive head, precum already pooling on the tip, ready to drip down at any moment.

"Use two hands, it'll feel better." Wade whispered, as he moaned a little, wrapping two hands around his own hard on as well.

Aaron's eyes grew wide and he started breathing heavy, "L-Like this?? It feels so good."

"I-I know." He gasped, pumping his own member faster, "Go faster Aaron, please."

The shorter man's breathing sped up and his moaning got louder, "Fuck Wade! A-Are you jacking off too??"

"Of course."

"I want to see."

Wade nodded his head and fixed his camera so Aaron was able to see his face and torso, before putting both hands back on his throbbing member.

"Damn you're big. It's so long." Aaron complemented, mesmerized by the fact that Wade could fit both of his hands around his long dick.

"Aaron!" Wade moaned.

"I-I... need you!" The English man exclaimed, "Wade, if I wanted to have sex with you, would that be ok??"

Wade quickly nodded his head, "Of course! I'd defiantly have sex with you. My beds really big, we could do it on there. All night long. I'll make sure our bodies are close, while we make love to each other."

"Ohh! That sounds beautiful."

"It will be."

Aaron went back to using one hand to play with his hard nipples, while the other was still pumping his pulsating dick. Wade on the other hand, used one hand to jack off while the other cupped his balls, gently fondling them.

The two men couldn't take their eyes off each others webcams. It was like watching a solo porn made just for you, and both men were loving the action.

"I want to suck it." Wade whispered, licking his lips.

Aaron moaned, "Please tell me how you'd do it."

"R-Run my tongue along the length of your dick, then take it into my mouth, slowly sucking it." He replied.

"Will you deepthroat it??"

"Yes, if you want. I'd try."

"Um, I think I'd ride you." He shyly said, "Would that be ok, if I just rode your long cock??"

The question was serious, but came out very seductively. Aaron's face became hotter from watching Wade slowly lick his lips at his words.

He nodded his head yes, "I'd love that! Could you take me all the way inside you?? Let me stretch you out and hit the right spot."

"Oh God, yes Wade!!!" Aaron couldn't help but exclaim.

"Dammit Aaron." He growled, feeling his member pulsate in his hand, begging to be stroked harder, "I just wish I could have you here with me, right now."

"Me too. I don't even need to be fucked, you could touch me and I'd get hard, moan my name in to my ear and I'd cum! Anything you'd do to me would get me excited. We aren't even together right now and I'm about to explode!" Aaron declared, his hand movements on his member getting faster.

Wade sighed, heart pounding on his chest, "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, so are you."

The men smirked at each other, both never wanting this moment to end, but it was about to. Before long, the men released together, deep moans reverbing through their mics and filling the other man's ears.

"Aaron..." Wade called out, breathing deeply.

"Wade..." Called Aaron, body still shaking.

"Hah, wow, you came all over yourself. I think it's on your shirt." Wade chuckled, weakly pointing at the screen.

The English man chuckled too, "Yea, and you kind of just oozed on your hand, mate. That's going to be a lot to clean up."

"Would you clean it up for me??" Wade asked, showing his cum covered hand off to the camera.

Aaron's eyes got wide as he nodded his head, "I wish I could."

"Me too. Hey I'll be right back, going to actually clean up." He informed, carefully taking off his headphones and getting up.

Aaron grabbed some tissues and began cleaning himself up as well, letting out a sigh of content. He was actually glad that happened.

Wade came back and put on his headphones with a smile on his face.

"That was, that was pretty fun. I've never done anything like this before." He admitted, adjusting his camera.

"Me either." Aaron said.

"Uh hey so, can I ask you something??"

"Mhm."

"Have you ever done anything with a guy??" Asked Wade.

"No, you'd be the first. I've always been kind of afraid to. What if I hate it, what if I love it, what if I go all the way and it hurts too much, what if I want it to hurt?? Just random questions like these always pop into my mind." He explained.

"A lot of what if questions. I say go for it." 

"Really??"

"Yea! Just go ahead and try it. Whenever the opportunity arises, I think you should take it. Even, even if it's not with me." He said.

"But I like you." Aaron stated, like it wasn't obvious at this point.

Wade sighed, "Yea, and I like you too. But I don't mind if you do it with someone else. Just so you can find out if you're into it before starting something serious with me. That is, if you'd want something serious with me." The other beamed giggling a little, "Of course I do, silly! But you really think I should have sex with someone else??" "Well, I'm not saying you should higher a male prostitute or anything, but maybe find a friend who wouldn't mind."

"Heh ok. I guess it wouldn't stop me from liking you, especially if you don't mind. But I still would rather you be my first. I can wait a few weeks. You are still going to Mark's right?? With Jack and I??" Aaron questioned.

"Of course! And you'd really just wait??" He asked.

"Duh! I'm sure we can find some alone time to quickly just do it. Without anyone hearing or noticing of course." Assured the English man.

"Yea! We can just, DO IT! WE CAN MAKE OUR GAY DREAMS COME TRUE!" Wade yelled.

Aaron face palmed and when he looked back up, his friend was extending both of his index fingers and making them crash together, in an obscene gesture.

"We can make the penises kiss." He happily said, continuing to do the gesture.

"Will you staph!" Aaron hollered, "Haha, you're so dumb Wade."

Wade grinned, loving that he could make Aaron laugh with the dumb things he does.

"Anything to hear that beautiful laugh! Now I'm really excited to go to Mark's. I promise, I'll defiantly be there not matter what! But hey remember, if you can't wait, or if one of your friends come to you and say, hey I want to experiment or something, go for it, really. Just make sure it's someone you trust." Said Wade.

"Ok, thanks for being here for me and for being just, so motivating and understanding. I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome! Any time!"

Aaron yawned, "Ugh, it's late over here and I'm so tired."

"Heh, I bet you are. I am too. I'll try and talk to you tomorrow, or I'll tweet at you ok??" Asked Wade.

"Ok, bye Wade. I'll see you at Mark's."

"Yea, I can't wait."

Wade put his hand to his mouth and blew a kiss to the camera, watching the other man catch the kiss and place it on his lips, blushing a little.

He giggled, "G'night Wade, see you soon."

"Night Yamyam. Have a good sleep. Don't forget to dream about me." Wade said with a wink.

Aaron laughed more, "Heh, I probably will.

Wade smiled brightly as he said bye one more time and both men waved, ending the call.

Aaron waddled in to his room, his legs feeling a bit like jelly. He flopped down on his bed with a smile. He couldn't wait to see Mark and Jack, but he really wanted to see Wade even more. Wade was the same, his smile making his cheeks hurt. He wouldn't let anything, keep him from seeing Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> Look forward to more of this pairing coming soon ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: if you haven't read it yet here's the second story!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5484419/chapters/12671624


End file.
